We Hardly Knew Ye
by Butterfly-winged Rat
Summary: Gou Hiwatari is Kai Hiwatari's only son. Now, blatantly obvious facts aside, what does this have to do with Bryan?


**We hardly knew ye**  
By The Butterfly-winged Rat

* * *

Bebebeep. Beebeebeep. Beebeebe- 

A short pause. "Hello."

The buzzing from the other end was hoarse and barely audible beyond the revving of the motorcycle. "No. I haven't reached the airport yet." He grabbed his helmet from the shelf. "Yes . . . I'll be there."

He bit back any further reply that he might've let slip. "Nn. I know. Yes. You don't have to tell me that, Tala." He strapped the helmet on and slid on to the motor's seat. "You don't have to try to protect me." The dial tone had already been droning.

He rode on.

---

Beepbeep. Beepbeep. Beepbeep. Beepbe-

An intake of air. "Hello?"

The jumble of noises came from all directions f the airport. Over the bustling of the crowds and booming of the PA, he managed to make out the words escaping the receiver. "I remember what he looks like, don't worry." He clutched his suitcase. "I know. I'll be sure to find him . . ."

He made his way to the waiting area underneath the sigh that said 'New Arrivals'. "Look, I'll be able to take care of myself." The call was ended before the other party had a chance to reply. "I don't need you to keep pretending you care." He shut his phone off to prevent anyone from calling.

He looked up.

Their eyes seemed to find each other.

The man donning a plain white polo shirt and matching black tie and slacks, looked at him almost apprehensively before cautiously approaching him as if he was worried he would suddenly leave.

The man spoke first. "Gou? Hiwatari Gou?"

The boy grinned, appreciative of the recognition. "Mr. Kuznetsov." He greeted back. "Uncle Bryan."

The Russian smiled back, the look of hesitation leaving his features. The same could be said for the young Hiwatari.

"Welcome to Russia." He said, extending a hand out to the boy.

Gou returned the sentiment with an unexpected yet welcomed embrace. "Thank you, uncle." He replied warmly.

Bryan was temporarily stunned, caught off guard by the sudden contact, but returned the embrace- albeit rather agitatedly. It must've looked odd; a full grown man embracing a teenager that didn't look at all related to him. He wasn't anything like his father, Bryan thought.

Gou said nothing aloud, but deep down, that had really been his intent and he knew full well he was doing a good job of pulling it off.

---

"I hope the ride wasn't too unpleasant." The older Russian joshed as he helped the boy out of the sidecar of his motorcycle.

He got out with the assistance of the older man and smiled again- oh, how far alike he and his father were indeed. "It was fine." He remarked. "I was asleep for most of the flight anyway."

This was strangely . . . enjoyable.

It wasn't at all the same as when he used to hang out with Gou's father and the rest of Neo-Borg back in the Good Old Days.

He caught himself scoffing. There were not many things really 'good' about those days. It was just how he fooled himself into believing so. It wasn't the kind of thing you'd want to be reminiscing about.

He must have been staring because Gou's face broke into a devilish smirk as he ribbed his uncle in amusement. "I must look so much like dad did, 'ay uncle?"

Bryan was slightly taken aback by the boy's attitude but laughed none the less. "Yeah." He sighed. "He used to be just like you."

It was either that the topic had begun to bore the boy or that he sensed Bryan's uneasiness with the topic that prompted Gou to suddenly shift the conversation. "So, where's my room going to be?" he wondered looking around inquisitively.

Bryan found himself breaking into a smile and he led the boy into the building. "Come on, I'll, show you." He took a few of Gou's bags and led him through his home.

"Can we go visit uncle Tala later?" He heard Gou say as he tailed behind him.

The Russian laughed heartily. It didn't suit Tala, being called uncle, that was. "Sure we can. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

This was nothing like he thought it would turn out to be. Suddenly, taking care of Kai Hiwatari's son didn't seem like such a difficult thing to do.

---

_Notes: YES! CHAPTER ONE IS DONE! D; Is it obvious I just wanted to finish this in a hurry?  
_

_Happiness. Next chapter is more on Gou. lolz And NO, Gou is not an OC. Read the Manga's end. He's the real deal, babes. ;'D_

_lol Bryan is an uncle. 3 _

**_EDIT: CHANGED THE CRAP-FILLED SUMMARY ._**


End file.
